


21. Solstice

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fill, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley doesn't like how the Sun works.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	21. Solstice

“I don’t like this,” said Crowley, looking out of the window.

They were cuddling on the sofa, mostly in comfortable silence. Aziraphale had been reading a book for the past hour and Crowley started dozing off, so this statement didn’t make much sense.

“This?” he asked. Was it the cuddling? The silence?

“Winter, I mean,” Crowley explained and Aziraphale relaxed, not even realising before that he had tensed. “Specifically the darkness,” the demon added

“My loved creature of darkness doesn’t like darkness?” Aziraphale teased

Crowley let out a low laugh.

“I’m all for darkness when it comes to stuff like clothes or my soul but this is bloody awful, you know?” he asked, gesturing towards the window where the sun was already going down.

“It’s not even four pm and it’s getting dark already,” he whined. “It’s not night, so I want there to be light.”

Aziraphale gave him an amused look.

“Hush dear. We have the lights on, do you realise that?” he pointed out lightly. “And besides, even if we didn’t – you can see in the dark, can’t you?”

“Yeah, I can. But that’s not the point, angel.”

“Oh? What is the point, then?” the angel asked, fighting back a smile.

“The point is that when it’s dark outside, it’s supposed to be night. Or so my body thinks. Makes me sleepy,” Crowley explained.

Aziraphale couldn’t help the chuckle escaping his chest as he pulled the demon closer into a hug.

“My sleepy, cuddly demon,” he cooed lovingly when Crowley nuzzled in closet.

“Shut up,” Crowley said but Aziraphale could feel his smile against his skin.

“Why? No need to get upset, my dear. I’m not saying that you’re nice,” he teased.

“Hmpf.”

“What were you saying?” Aziraphale asked, the smile in his voice clearly audible.

“I said that the worst part of this is that I actually contributed to it myself,” Crowley said, although that was absolutely not what he said.

“What? I’m not sure I’m following you, dear “

“This light and darkness thing. You know I helped build the universe. Orbits and stuff.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said before falling into stunned silence.

“Yup. I did this to myself,” Crowley smirked. “And to the humans. Positively demonic of me, and I wasn’t even a demon back then.”

“You’re a drama queen, Crowley,” Aziraphale stated matter-of-factly. Sometimes, Crowley’s sense of humour was almost too much to handle, trying to decide if Crowley was just joking or bitterly hating on himself.

“Besides, it’s solstice today. The shortest day and longest night of the year,” Aziraphale reminded him. “It will only get better now,” he said.

“I almost forgot,” Crowley admitted, “that it’s the twenty-first of December already.”

“It is. I’ve heard some people talking about how they will attend the local solstice festival,” the angel mentioned.

“Now that we’re talking about it...” Crowley said slowly, “We – I, don’t know about what you were doing in recent years – haven’t been to one in a pretty long time.”

Aziraphale gave him a surprised look.

“I’m honestly surprised that you’ve ever been to a solstice celebration at all.”

“Of course I have, why wouldn’t I?”

“I thought you don’t really, well, particularly like any holidays.”

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed, which only make Aziraphale more confused. “I don’t. But you would be surprised by how easily are humans giving in to temptations when they are celebrating something. They’re usually happy and that makes them oddly prone to being tempted. That, and the alcohol circulating in their blood. There are truly extraordinary amounts of alcohol there.”

Well, that explains a thing or two, Aziraphale thought.


End file.
